As will be appreciated, numerous monoazo dyestuffs and processes for using the same to dye textile materials, including synthetic polyamide textiles are known (see, for example, British Pat. No. 275,230). The invention is concerned with the provision of certain improvements in dyeing synthetic polyamide textile materials using a special class of monoazo dyestuff.